What Happened to Rin?
by Princessa Mia
Summary: Rin left the Vocaliods as a small child and doesn't remember anything about them! She now goes by Tani, and is a normal girl who's a loner and a music lover; but what happens when Len, her twin comes to take her home? Will she accept her role as a true vocaliod?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I had discovered Vocaliods when I was 12, I was forever drawn to them. They were individual REAL singers, but were also drawn as anime and had that whole computerized programs. Rumor had it that they were half human, half computer.

Miku was my favorite. I loved her hair and how she was usually just so happy and optimistic. I loved how she also had her sad moments, and understood the world. She was my role model. My complete role model, which is saying a lot. I liked Luka, Kaito, and Gumi too, but Miku was definitely my favorite.

Then Lily came along when I was 13. She was cool too, but she was nowhere close to Miku. And finally, just a year after Lily, came HIM. Kagamine Len. And for some reason I was completely drawn to him. I could never get enough of his computerized or normal voice. Some spark ignited, and I was addicted the moment I saw his picture. He completely blew Miku out of the park. The rumor was that Len was Lily's younger brother, or her soul mate, but deep down, though they looked alike, neither of that clicked for me. I never believed it from the start, especially since his very first song was about a lost loved one.

When I was 15, I saw THE PICTURE. It was shocking. It was a group photo of Luka, Miku, Lily, and Len. It was one that was taken as if only Miku was paying attention to the camera while everyone else was interested in what was going on with Len. He seemed to be running away from something. And there in the itty bitty background was Kaito, with a blonde girl; at first, I didn't even notice them. It was an older photo; Len must have been five at the time and Lily six. It wasn't them in their anime form either. It was a REAL photo. The girl in the background seemed to be five, like Len.

I was excited. Maybe a new vocaliod was coming. But as soon as I thought that, I remembered Len's first song. Maybe this was Len's lost loved one. And for some reason, that just made me cry. Which was weird because I never cried. I just felt Len's loss, his hopelessness. Everything.

I wished that the loved one had never gone, and she was still with him. I cried for the songs she never sang and the fans she never had. The life she never had. I felt one of those fangirl bonds when you think you know everything about them, but you really don't. Or at least that's what I figured. Little did I know that I knew more than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I could remember, every year on the day of my "birthday" I had the same nightmare.

I use quotations on birthday because I'm adopted. My birthday is the day the foster system found me. I was about five years old they believed. The funny thing is, I can't remember anything that happened before that. No family, no home I ran away from, or living on the streets. I have no clue about my life before then. I could've been a baby left on the streets and growing up there for five years, or the richest girl in the world that ran away. Only that couldn't be the case because the parents would probably pay millions to find their child. Right?

Anyway, I'm getting off track. As I was saying, every year I have the same nightmare. There are tall, fat, guys in black suits. First they tell me I'm not good enough. Then they chase me. I know that if they catch me, something really bad will happen. I hear someone call my name. Over and over again. Only, it's not my real name. It's only my dream name. They call to me.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!"

I want to find the person. But that means facing the suit guys. So I push ahead and run and run. The more I run, more voices follow me wherever I go. I hear the footsteps of the men behind me. Coming closer and closer. All of a sudden I trip. And that's when I wake up.

-Beep! Beep! Beep!-

I gasp and open my eyes. I look around the room expecting to see the suit guys from my dream. But everything is normal. I'm in my bed, and I'm the only one around.

Ok, so for some people, that might not be that scary. But for me, it was terrifying. And yes, I know tripping is REALLY lame. I sigh and get out of bed. It's an hour before I have to get up for school, but I can't go back to sleep. Instead I go downstairs to make hot cocoa. I love hot cocoa, and I was really excited when Len came out with the song "hot cocoa." I grab an orange from the fridge and start the water for hot cocoa. Frankly, I just love chocolate in general, especially orange chocolate. That's the other thing. I love oranges. If I could just live off of hot cocoa and oranges, my life would be complete. Unfortunately, I can't. My mom says I'd make myself sick. She's probably right. (Inward dramatic sigh)

"Tani? What are you doing up so early?" Mom asks, coming downstairs.

I shrug. "Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmare again?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Oh honey." Mom comes over and gives me a hug. Her touch is comforting and familiar. When I was little, I would wake up screaming and Mom would come and hold me until I fell back asleep.

"Well, as long as you're up, you can finish your homework. Right?" She asked me.

"It's all done." For me, homework was easy. Schoolwork too. Especially math. I could never understand why people had so much trouble with it. They were just numbers, with patterns and concepts. Easy.

Mom smiled. "Good for you. You are so good at keeping your grades up."

"Thanks."

Frankly it wasn't even hard. I never studied, but always had a 100% on every test. The school even bumped me up two grades, once in first grade to second, then again from 8th to 9th. Still, I was at the head of my class. I actually planned on graduating a year early so I could start college sooner.

"I actually planned for this to happen." Mom said, bringing me out of my thoughts. She went to the fridge. "Happy sweet 16 Tani." She brought out a round chocolate ball. My eyes became wide. The ball was about the same size as an orange and wrapped in orange plastic. I knew what it was. It was a chocolate orange that broke off into sections just like a real orange! I loved these things!

"Thank you Mom!" I squealed.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

I decided to eat half the orange now, and save half for later. I bit into it. It was PURE HAPPINESS. I savored every bite, before putting it away. I checked the clock and sighed. It was time to get ready for school.

**Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	3. Chapter 3

Durring lunch, I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. What really got to me was the name. Rin. Where had I come up with that? Maybe I liked it as a kid. Rin. Rin. Rin. Why did the name feel important? It made no sense. I'm Tani, adopted 16 year old that loves Vocaliods. There wasn't anything different about it. I'm just Tani, a normal girl. I sighed and put in my headphones. I put on a random song by Len and tuned everything else out. All I concentrated on was my lunch, my music, and my world. The rest of the world didn't matter.

If you haven't already figured this out, I'm a bit of a loner. I'm not an outcast or anything, I just don't have any friends. When i was little I had one or two, but when I reached middle school I became a loner. It's not too bad really, I wasn't very social to begin with. At times I'm a little lonely for company, but most of the time I'm ok.

When I found the Vocaliods, they sort of became my friends. I mean, I didn't get dolls and talk to them, but their music filled the gap in my heart that was for friends. A lot of times, when I don't want to face the world, I'd just drown myself in music.

-Riiiinnnggg!-

That was the bell to switch classes. I popped a chocolate orange slice in my mouth, threw out my trash then went to class.

XXXXXXX

After school, I walked home as usual. It was a nice day. Cold, but nice. There was a small layer of snow on the ground, just enough to cover it without the grass sticking out. It was perfect.

I put in my headphones and ate another chocolate orange slice. This time, instead of Len, it was Puzzle by Miku. The song was definitely my favorite. I just loved the rhythm to it and the tune.

When I reached my house I saw a limo in the driveway. Limo? What was that about? I knew my parents were rich, but usually they lived within the same budget as any average family. They didn't want to be seen as a stuck up family, or make me spoiled. I usually forgot that we were, I lived in an ordinary house, shopped at target and Forever 21, and had almost no designer brand clothes, such as Jimmy Choos, Uggs, Coach, or anything like that. I wondered if the limo was a birthday celebration type of thing. I highly doubted it, but that was the only thing that came to mind.

I opened the front door and walked inside. "Mom! I'm home!" I called.

"Tani? Can you come here a minute? We have guests." Mom called.

She spoke in her "nervous voice" to anyone else, she would sound normal and calm, but I knew better. My question was, who were the rich guests that had to take a limo to come here?

"Sure." I called. I adjusted my shirt and walked into the living room, and stopped short and stared. Ok, I MUST be hallucinating, because there is NO WAY Len, Miku, Lily, and Kaito are sitting on the couch in MY living room. Len stood up, his eyes happier than I've ever seen him. He walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Rin. Rin. Oh Rin, I thought I lost you."

**Ok, yes it's REALLY short, but I liked the ending! So you all just have to deal with it. Please review!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rin. Rin. Oh Rin, I thought I lost you."

Rin? Rin. The name from my dream. Somehow, everything seemed so right, though everything was so wrong. My name's Tani. I'm not this "Rin" person.

"Ummm. I'm Tani." I say awkwardly as I pull away from him. His face falls.

Of course that's what I would come up with. I meet my favorite singer of all time and I completely crush his dreams.

"You don't remember, do you?" He asks.

"No."

"Tani you better sit down sweetie. Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku have been explaining some things to me you might want to hear." Mom said, still uneasy. "Can you two tell her what you told me?"

"Sure." Miku spoke up. She looked me right in the eye.

"Eleven years ago, a non- introduced vocaliod ran away from the vocaliod house. Her name was Rin, and she was five years old." She explained.

"She's my twin." Len mumbled. Suddenly, Len's first song made sense. This Rin girl was his lost loved one.

"Anyway, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and she loved oranges." Miku said. "I'm not exactly sure why she left, but I think it's because she was feeling too pressured by the producers to be ready to be introduced to the world as a new vocaliod. They were pressuring Len as well, but Rin even more. I think it's because she kept going through different phases. You see, by six, a vocaliod is supposed to have a favorite color that becomes their signature. Rin couldn't choose. One week it was pink, the next blue, then white, and so on. She just couldn't decide. I think that all that pressure made her run away. The producers don't realize that the color isn't something that can be forced on them. A Vocaliod's color describes their personality, and it is seen at different times, but always before six. I think Rin was just a late bloomer and needed more time, which was what the producers refused to give her." Miku started to tear up. "She was my best friend. Practically my sister. And I lost her." Just then Lily piped up, seeing that Miku needed time to collect herself.

"At anyrate, she left. All the Vocaliods have been searching ever since. And finally we've been led here. To your house. The thing is, we think you're Rin. It's your birthday today right? Well, it's also the day Rin ran away."

Lily let that sink in. Then said. "I know you don't think you are, but there's something about you that reminds me of her. Plus, you're like a girl Len."

I stood stock still, frozen in place. I can't be Rin. And I DO NOT look like Len. I mean, I wish I did, but I've looked in the mirror multiple times. Yeah, I'm blonde and blue eyed, but I never thought I looked like Len.

"I'm not Rin."

"Honey, as much as I don't like to admit it, you never know, you might be." Mom was definitely nervous. Nervous of losing her baby. Mom couldn't have kids, so she adopted me the first chance she had. I was her baby. Hers.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Kaito said, speaking for the first time during the visit. "We can do a DNA test for Len and Ri... I mean Tani. If they're twins, then great, if not, then we'll leave and even give you tickets to our next concert, as a sign of apology for bothering you. And you can go back to your regular life."

He shot me a flirty smile and I fought the urge to roll me eyes. I knew he was single, but first, now was not the time, and second, I wasn't interested. He was a little too old for my taste, and plus, to the world, Kaito was a player. He'd already dated Luka, and Meiko, apparently breaking both their hearts and leaving them. I wasn't entirely sure about that. The press often mixed the truth with everything false, so I didn't even know what was true anymore.

"What do you say Tani? Will you do it?" Mama asked. I took a deep breath. Nothing would ever be settled until I took the test. What if I said no, and then Len stalked me the rest of my life believing me to be his long-lost sister. I mean, I would love having Len around, but it would be sort of creepy.

"Ok, fine. When should we do it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. After school. We'll pick you up at school, does that sound good?" Miku asked.

I nodded and Mom agreed.

"I'm coming as well." Mom said firmly. "I am her mother after all." Len nodded.

"Ok, we'll pick you up, and then Tani." He agreed.

I was surprised he didn't accidentally say Rin. I looked at him and saw something in his eyes. Nervousness? Doubt? No. Fear. Fear that I wouldn't be Rin. So he wouldn't call me Rin until he was sure. Fear that I would be Rin, and he wouldn't know what to do, how to act. Fear of something else too. But I didn't know what.

How did I know all that? I wasnt sure. It was a gut feeling. Something I couldn't explain, but knew it was true.

And with that, all of them stood up and left. But before they did, Miku hugged me.

"I'll see you tomorrow... Rin." She whispered. Then she quickly let me go and left.

* * *

**Well how was it? I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after school I stood outside waiting for the limo. I was a nervous wreck. What if I was Rin? What if I wasn't? I couldn't be a vocaliod. I was much too socially awkward and a huge loner. If I was, then I'd always be stuck next to Len. And Len. My favorite singer of all time. And he thought I was his long lost twin sister. What if I was Rin and wasn't what he expected me to be? What if I wasn't Rin and his hopes were crushed for good? There were too many things that could happen. I didn't want to be Rin, but I didn't want to let everyone down.

Suddenly the limo pulled up. The chauffeur came out and opened the door for me. I quickly slid inside to see my Mom, Len, and Miku in the car. Kaito, Lily, or anyone else were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello Tani." Said Len.

"Hey," said Miku.

"How was your day?" Mom asked.

"Oh, it was ok, just school." I shrugged. School was boring as always. I was sort of a senior, you know, since I would have been a sophomore, but the whole skipping grades thing moved me up two years.

"What's your overall average?" Len asked.

"Oh. Um..." I looked down and blushed. "101%" I mumbled.

"Nice! You did extra credit right? I would have a 101, but I really don't see the point in doing extra work when I'm already doing well." Miku said.

I smiled.

"Well, it's nice to show the world that your better than what the world thinks is perfect you know? The world's view of perfect is the "100%" it shows everyone that you can achieve beyond the world's perfection. I mean, I'm not perfect in any way, but I can show others that I can achieve anything I put my mind to." I explained.

"I never thought of it that way." Miku said thoughtfully. Mama smiled to herself. She was definitely proud of me. Not only of my work, but how I thought of things.

"We're here." Said Len.

I looked out of the tinted windows. Outside was a hospital. A very rich looking hospital. Must be a private one. Still, it was intimidating, with brick walls and small windows. I took a deep breath.

"Lets do this." I said, then got out of the car before the chauffeur could open the door.

We walked into the building. It smelled of bleach. Yech. We went to the front desk.

"Name please." The secretary said.

"Kagamine Len." Len said.

The lady didn't even flinch. She was probably used to rich and somewhat famous people.

"Yes. DNA testing. Third room on the left." She said, dismissing us.

We walked down to the room like a funeral procession. You could practically taste the tension. Len opened the door. There was already a doctor there, which was interesting. Usually a person had to wait ages for a doctor to come. Must be a perk of being rich.

"Len and Tani right?" He asked us smiling.

"Yes." We said in unison. We looked at each other and quickly looked away. It was like we were trying to hide from each other.

The doctor asked a few medical questions and had us fill out a few forms. After that he spoke.

"Well, it looks like everything is in order. Now, how about you both sit up here on the examination table and I'll be right back." He said, then left.

We sat on the table cushion thing. It was sort of awkward. We had to sit there while Miku and Mom stared. Mom was wringing her hands, more nervous than ever. I could understand. I just wanted it over and done with. After a few moments of silence, Miku spoke up.

"Oh for crying out loud you guys. We all need to stop worrying. Either Tani is Rin or she isn't. And besides, the doctor hasn't even done the test yet!" She said, exasperated.

Len nodded. Mom piped up.

"Have you had to do the DNA test with any other girls?"

I never thought of that.

"Only one. We've found lots of adopted blonde girls with the same birthday as Tani, but they were clearly not Rin." Len explained.

"Totally. Remember that one girl who actually thought she was Rin? She just wanted the fame and glory. We had to DNA test her just so she'd realize that she wasn't Rin. She didn't even have the right eye color."

So I was the first serious test. That was a lot of pressure. Finally the doctor came back. He rubbed alcohol on my index finger and Len's. I was nervous. I had a huge fear of needles, even if it was just a pricker thing. I reached out for Len's hand impulsively. Len was shocked, then saw my face. I looked scared. Really scared. He smiled reassuringly and squeezed my hand. I relaxed and the doctor pricked my finger, then Len's. And then it was over. I breathed a sigh of relief and let go of his hand.

"Ok, I'll go run these blood samples and be right back with the results." The doctor said, leaving.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He said he'd "be right back" ha. Maybe in an hour.

Surprisingly enough, it was twenty minutes. Not bad for a doctors office.

"Alright, I have the results." The doctor said. He took a deep breath. I couldn't breathe. None of us could. He looked me in the eye and spoke.

"You are Kagamine Rin."

XXXXXXXXXX

OK, I'm doing this on my iPod, so I know I have a few more errors than usual. Hopefully though, you guys liked it. Please review!

-Princessa Mia


	6. Chapter 6

"You are Kagamine Rin"

I was shell shocked. (Picture when in animes their soul leaves there body.)

"Are you sure?" Was all Mom managed to say, being in shock herself.

"Yes. The DNA is practically a perfect match. Len and Tani are twins, which makes Tani Kagamine Rin." The doctor said.

"How about you come over to the vocaliod house this weekend?" Miku asked, handling the news better than anyone. Len just sort of sat there. He didn't hug me, didn't even look at me.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

On the way home, everyone was quiet. Miku tried a few times to make us start talking, but nothing worked. All of us could barely take in the news. Len was still acting like i wasnt there. I could tell that he just couldn't handle the news. I didn't blame him. Trying after so hard to find your sibling, and then you do. Len didn't know what to do. He was the kind of guy that was usually quiet. I could tell. Plus, it seemed like he had this wall around him. Once the thought entered my mind, i knew it was true. A wall. And I had only seen it come down once. I flashback to the first time I met him. (Well, that I remember anyway, now that I'm Rin and all.)

-_Flashback-_

_"Rin. Rin. Oh Rin, I thought I lost you." Len said. _

_"Ummm. I'm Tani." I say awkwardly as I pull away from him. His face falls. _

_"You don't remember, do you?" He asks. _

_"No."_

And then the wall went up again. I inwardly sigh.

We finally pulled into the driveway, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"We'll see you this weekend right?" Miku asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Can we pick you up at eleven?"

Eleven. Not to late in the day, or too early. Perfect.

"Sure."

Mom and I got out of the car.

"See you then." Len said. And with that they pulled away.

"So." Said mom. "Do you want me to call you Rin now?" She asked.

"No. I'm always going to be Tani to you." I smiled at her, trying not to break down. Inside, a war was raging. Tani vs. Rin. Who would win?

XXXXXXXX

**Yes, I know it was short, but don't worry, more's coming. I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to update. Please review! **

**-Princessa Mia**


	7. Chapter 7

Before I knew it, it was the weekend. Miku had called me earlier and asked if I could sleepover. I'd come on Saturday at eleven and leave Sunday night. Mom said it was fine, so I said yes.

I clutched my duffle bag and waited at the front door. What if it was completely awkward? What if I forgot something? What if I made a huge fool of myself? Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Hey sweetie. You ok?" Mom asked, coming to stand next to me.

"I'm ok." I responded.

"Nervous?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah." I said.

"Don't worry. The kids just want to meet you. Besides, you don't have to be a vocaliod if you don't want to be. And if you decide that you want to be a Vocaliod, that's ok too." Mom said.

"Plus, no matter what, Dad and I will always love you. No matter what you choose."

I fought back tears. I was stressed, and this made me go to emotion OVERLOAD. But... It was really nice to hear that.

"Thanks Mom." I said, hugging her.

The limo pulled into the driveway and the chauffeur knocked on the door.

"Bye Mom." I said, still hugging her.

"Bye Tani." She said.

I handed the chauffeur my duffle bag and got in the limo. Suprisingly, only Len was there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said.

There was a silence after that. After a little while, Len spoke up.

"So are you excited?" He asked.

"Yeah. Umm. Do you have any plans?" I asked.

"Well, Miku wants to take you shopping today, and you'll meet everyone else. I'll show you around the house, and tonight we'll have a pizza party." He explained.

"Oh. Sounds good."

There was more silence after that. Len cleared his throat.

"Ok, what do you know about the Vocaliods?" He asked.

"Well, you are human but also have an anime form. You write practically all your songs, but a few people have the software to create their own songs using your voices. You have concerts when your physically there and when your anime form performs using a hologram." I explained.

"That's pretty much it." Len agreed. "However, there's a little more to it."

"You see, Vocaliods are half computer. That's why our grades are so good and we pick things up so fast. Sometimes, in our anime form, performing using a hologram, we're there. In spirit, but we're there. We have memories of what happened."

"So I'm half computer too?"

"Yeah. You're my twin aren't you?" He asked.

"I suppose so." I said.

"Also, if you don't want to be a vocaliod singer, you don't have to be. You can go back to your house and forget this ever happened if you want. Just say the word, and you can go back. But, I hope you'll give us a chance." He said.

"I'd like that. I want to give you guys a chance." I smiled.

"So your my twin huh?"

"Yes. The amazing smart, talented, handsome, banana loving twin." Len spread his arms wide. I laughed.

Soon enough, we pulled up in front of the mansion. Yes mansion. Forget house, this place was HUGE. It was three stories tall, with a garage as big as a regular house. And it was white. Pure white stone. Absolutely gorgeous. We parked the limo in the garage. I took a deep breath and went into the "house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, I finally fixed the chapters. Everyone beware to what happens when you try to update using your ipod. Yes guys, I know people would usually show more emotion. the thing is, Len and Rin don't really know how to act around each other, so they play it safe and act like friends/ peers, plus, they're half computer they're going to act different than us. At anyrate, thanks all of you and especially to those that let me know something was funny with the fanfic. **

**Please review!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I went in I heard "Rin!"and Miku tackled me into a hug.

"Uh. Hi Miku." I said, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Oh my gosh! There's so much to do! Let's take you on a tour of the house first ok? Then we can go shopping! Yay! You like shopping right?" Miku was talking a mile a minute, but I could still keep up with her thank goodness.

"Um. Yeah, shopping sounds good." I said.

"Yay! I knew it! I'm sorry I'm talking so fast, but I'm just so excited!" Miku exclaimed.

I laughed, starting to warm up to the situation. "That's ok."

"Alrighty then. Let's go! Wait, we better introduce you to everyone first. C'mon, they're all in the living room."

Miku led me to a large room on the first floor. There was a huge flat screen TV, comfy looking couches, a couple of beanbag chairs, a mini fridge, and vending machine that you didn't need to pay for, filled with... tuna? Leeks? Ice cream? Bananas? Well, it was the Vocaliod house. I stopped short. There were oranges in the machine. My mouth started to water. Len caught me staring at the oranges.

"You can have some if you want." He said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You still like them right? Before you left, that was practically all you ate. We had the oranges restocked just for you."

"Thanks." I went over and took an orange. I felt bad that I didn't remember anything, but they remembered me.

"Hey Rin." Said Kaito.

The name startled me a little, but at the same time, it sounded a little right.

"Hi." I responded.

"You already know Kaito." Miku said. "And this is Luka, Meiko, Gumi, and Gakupo." They all waved and said hello.

"Hi guys." I did a small wave back.

"Lily is up in her room I think." said Miku. "Anyway, let's give you a tour."

Miku took my hand and led me through the house. The kitchen was state of the art, with lots of appliances, and stocked with pretty much any food imaginable. Miku said the chef had the weekends off, but was coming back to cook dinner since he wanted to meet me. Apparently a pizza party meant fresh made pizza.

I felt like I should remember some of this, ANY of this. But I didn't. I didn't even remember my room.

Then there were the music rooms and recording rooms. Each Vocaliod had their own music room and recording room, marked with their name on the door. Miku showed me hers. They were both completely blue-green just like her hair, and there was a bean bag chair and couch. She had an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, a base guitar, a piano, a keyboard, and a drum set. Not to mention a couple of microphones. Two in the music room, and three in the recording studio. I was shocked. There was just SO much.

"Does every room look like this?" I ask, in complete awe.

"Pretty much." Miku said flopping on the couch.

"I mean, the rooms are different colors, and they have different chairs, but they're basically the same." She said, like it was no big deal.

"C'mon. Let's keep going."

I wondered if I had a music room, but I didn't want to ask.

All in all, we passed two libraries, a bowling alley, a pool, a gym and a workout room. Not to mention a mini clothing store (aka the closet that had the new unused costumes and older, still nice clothes/costumes.)

Finally we came to the bedroom wing. Yes, WING. All the girls were on one end of the wing, and the boys on the other. Miku stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath.

"Ok. This was your room. We can go in if you want. If you don't, that's ok too." She said.

My room. Did I want to go in? YES! Half of me screamed. NO! The other half screamed. What would happen if I went in? Would I remember? Or would it feel like walking into someone else's life? I wasn't sure.

"No that's ok." I said.

It was probably best if I touched the room when I was ready. Maybe when whatever war that was raging in me stopped.

"Oh. Ok then." Miku said. She pointed out different doors, telling me which room was who's. Then the tour was over and Miku brought me back to the living room.

"So what did you think?" Len asked me.

"It was pretty amazing." I responded. It felt weird talking to him. First he's barely saying anything, and now he'll just keep talking to me. I mean, I didn't mind, but what am I supposed to say to a brother I don't remember? Hmmm. I've never had any siblings. How am I supposed to act towards him? Maybe I should just treat him like a friend. Yeah. That's sounds good.

"Rin, are you ready to go shopping?" Miku asked.

"Sure." I said.

Rin still sounded a little funny, but it fit at the same time.

We got in the limo and went to the mall. Oh, did I mention the mall was for the rich and famous? It was a private, ginormous, fancy mall. Seriously, I didn't know they even had these things.

"C'mon Rin!" Miku called, pulling me towards the mall.

"Are you sure this is ok? It looks a little extravagant don't you think?" I asked.

"Trust me, this is nothing. Besides, I'm the only one paying today so you don't need to worry." Miku said, as if that settled it.

"What? No, you don't have to pay." I said.

"But it's my treat!"

"But I don't want you spending money on me!"

After much bickering, I gave in and let Miku pay. And because of that, she bought me an entire wardrobe, including evening dresses, shorts, T-shirts, designer jeans, spring dresses, hoodies, and three coats. Not to mention ten pairs of shoes and a whole lot of jewlrey. Seriously, I had no need for my duffle bag at all.

"Miku, where am I going to put all this?" I asked.

"I'll hold on to it. We can put it in the room where we hold all the extra clothes. We'll set aside an area that can be just for your stuff." Miku said.

"Alright." I responded.

"I was planning on putting them in your room, but since you don't want to go in there we'll put them in the clothes room." Miku said.

"Oh."

Frankly, I just wished that I could remember life before. I didn't even think I was Rin until the blodd test came back positive. I still thought of myself as Tani, but since the Vocaoids had been calling me Rin, I'm starting to think of myself as Rin. What was I like back then?

"Hey Miku," I said.

"Yeah?"

"What was I like before I left?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"Well, you were practically always next to Len. Whether you were eating, sleeping or playing. You two were inseparable. For a while, your world only consisted of each other before I came into the picture." Miku smiled.

"Though I was older, I was pretty shy for a little kid. Finally I worked up the courage to play with you two. After that, you and I were best friends, and even though you still were next to Len a lot, you guys learned to play with other kids, and learn to be by yourself." She explained.

"A little while after that, the producers started to pressure you and Len, and so you ran away after that."

"Oh." Was all I could say. So that was how it was huh?

"Do you think I'll ever get my memories back?" I asked Miku. She smiled and took my hand.

"Yes. I know you will. Besides, I think they're in there somewhere. You just have to look."

XXXXXXXXXX

**So how was it? I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**-Princessa Mia :)**


	9. Chapter 9

That night was the pizza party. I'm not really sure how to describe it. Meiko went on a sugar high, and Kaito told me that was worse than her being drunk. I believed it. Meanwhile, Luka ate pizza and read her book in the corner. That was ok though, she had said hi to me earlier, and she didn't seem like the party type.

Oh, when the pizza came out, you would have thought that you were having a legitimate army over for some charity dinner. There must have been at LEAST fifty sheet pizzas. I wondered how the chef made them all. Speaking of which, I met the chef and he was very friendly. He kept hugging me and saying how he missed me, and the Vocaloid house wasn't the same without me. It was a little creepy, but at the same time, he acted like an uncle to me.

Then, after pizza, we all went to the living room. Miku cranked up the music and we all just had a huge dance party. Pillows were thrown, popcorn eaten, and we were all yelling the lyrics at the top of our lungs. Kaito threw a pillow at my face, and then it was on. The guys and girls split up into the whole boys vs. girls thing. It was just SO FUN! The girls totally won. We had a huge advantage of having Meiko and Miku on our team, not to mention that we outnumbered the guys.

Len also ate a ton of bananas, so it was almost like having a Meiko sugar high for him. All of us were laughing, singing, and dancing. Finally though, one by one people left to go to their rooms, and soon it was just me, Miku, and Len.

"Are you sleeping in your room Rin?" Len asked. I blushed, embarrassed.

"No. I haven't even gone in." I said.

"Oh. That's ok." Len said, reading between the lines. You can sleep in Miku's room. Right Miku?" He asked.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Miku said, still hyper from the party.

"C'mon Rin, let's go!" Miku said. She started to drag me to her room.

"Night Len!" I called.

"Goodnight!" He called back.

XXXX

Miku flopped on the bed.

"I'm sooooo tired." She said. The hyperness was finally wearing off.

"That was fun." I yawned, bringing out my duffle bag. I searched for my sleeping bag and brought it out. I rolled it out on Miku's floor.

The two of us were too tired to change into pjs, so we just crawled into bed. Or sleeping bag, in my case.

"Rin?" Miku asked, yawning.

"Yeah?" I responded, also yawning.

"You have your own music and recording room..." Miku was starting to drift off.

"You can use it... if you... want..." Miku was out cold.

Hmm. A music room? For me? I wasn't sure how good I was at music and instruments, but I couldn't be too bad right? Besides, it felt like something I had to do. Maybe it would help me recover my memory. I hoped it would.

The thing was, though the music room was mine just like my bedroom, it didn't seem as intimidating. Plus, there was music involved. Music was my life basically. School was dull, and I didn't do extracurricular activities. I filled my hours and days with music. Sometimes I'd draw, but music was my main preference. I just loved it.

I was going to that room. I had to.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Ok, yes I know it was a REALLY short chapter. And I'm sorry if that disappoints you guys. This chapter was more just a catch up chapter to put everything on track for what's to come. For those that want Rin's memory back, trust me, you're not alone and I will restore her memories ASAP. As soon as POSSIBLE. That doesn't mean next chapter! ;p**

**Please review!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I woke up early. Which was really weird because I usually sleep in until at least 10. Miku was still asleep so I slipped out of my sleeping bag, changed into some fresh clothes, brushed my blonde hair, and went to my music room.

I stopped at the door. It was wooden like the rest of them and had a plaque on the door. This one though, read "Kagamine Rin." I took a deep breath. Even though I wasn't as intimidated, it was the first step to finding my memories. Did I really want to find them? They seem to be locked up for a reason. Did I really want to do this? Yes. Yes. This is what I needed to do. I turned the knob and opened the door.

The room was practically the exact same as Miku's. The instruments were the same, as were the couch and beanbag chair. The only difference was that the room was COMPLETELY PURPLE. I could barley stand it. I mean, I like purple, it's a nice color, but it wasn't my favorite. And there was just SO MUCH of it.

To be honest, I've always liked the color yellow. My favorite color had changed a couple times, but yellow has always been color I've liked. It's been a constant, even if it was never my absolute favorite.

At any-rate, I looked around the purple room. Where would I start? The drums? The guitar? Piano? I went to the piano first. I knew it was Len's favorite. I sat down and put my fingers on the keys. I pressed a random key.

"Doo." Sang the piano. I pressed another.

"Daa." I stared hitting more and more.

"Da da do diiiiiii."

It was sounding awful. After half an hour I started to make some progress. I was able to play simple songs with one hand. After another half hour, I could do two hands at once. After another hour, I was playing more complicated songs. And an hour after that, you would have thought I'd been playing for years. I had no idea I could learn this fast. This was definitely a perk of being a half computer Vocaloid.

I must have played for hours more than that. I was enjoying myself beyond belief. I loved how my fingers danced on the keys, sliding up and down, back and forth, using different rhythms and volumes.

Finally, I decided to take a break. I checked my watch. 2:00pm! I hadn't had breakfast yet and it was already time for lunch! My stomach grumbled loudly. Someone behind me laughed. I jumped and turned around. It was just Len. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me." I said.

"Sorry. I heard music and let myself in. I did knock though, but you didn't answer." Len explained.

"That's alright." I said. I looked around the room.

"Was it always this purple?" I asked.

"Well, no." Len scratched his head sheepishly. "The producers were trying to make you choose a color. Every so often they would change the color of your music room to see if you would make the color your favorite color, therefore you would then be ready to perform and be introduced to society. They also made you wear certain clothes as well. It was sort of a mess." Len said. "The last color they tried before you ran away was purple. Since I had already chosen yellow, they wanted a different color for you. Purple was considered their best idea since on the color wheel it was across from yellow. It was the complete opposite and would show that even though we were twins, we were really different." He explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Was my room purple too? I didn't want to ask. I'd rather be surprised about what it looked like.

"So how long have you been playing?" He asked.

"About seven hours? I'm not sure." I replied.

"Seven?! And this is your first time touching the piano right?" Len asked incredulously.

"Yeah." I blushed. Then a thought came to my mind. "But didn't I ever play the instruments before I ran away?" I asked.

"You did, but you lost your memory, so I figured you lost your ability to play." Len explains. "But actually, I think it was just hiding. Usually it takes a Vocaliod about a week to learn an instrument. It only took you hours. Maybe your past skills resurfaced when you retaught yourself." He said.

"That actually makes sense." I said.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. I already worked on the new music that's coming out in my next album, so my day's free." He said.

"Maybe we should do something together you know, just the two of us."

Len thought about it for a minute. Uh oh. Maybe he'd say no. Len opened his mouth.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" He asked.

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. I really wanted to do something with Len today, and if he had said no, I'd be crushed.

"How about a park?" I said.

Len's eyes lit up. He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was.

"Sure. Do you want to go now? We can eat at the park." He said.

Now? Well, why not?

"Ok. Let me get my shoes."

In the next ten minutes, we were sitting in Len's car going to the park. I was surprised we weren't taking the limo, but I liked this much better. It was some kind of yellow sports car, and I was in utter bliss. The ride was smooth, the seats were soft, and it was all very comfortable. Len was driving and I was riding shotgun. Soon, we made it to the park.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked.

There were swings, slides, and one of those metal merry go round things. Plus a bunch of grassy space for running and trees for climbing. The swings were what really caught my attention.

"How about the swings?" I asked.

Len's eyes shone. That was what he wanted to do too.

"Ok. Race you!" He took off towards the swings.

"No fair!" I called after him, trying to catch up. Naturally he won. I sat on the swing and Len began to push me. Something about this seemed so familiar. So RIGHT.

"Did we used to come here often? You know, as kids?" I asked.

"Yeah. At least every week." He told me. "We'd do everything. Slides, swings, tag. We basically lived in our own world."

Len stopped pushing me and sat on the swing on my left. He started to pump his legs to go as high as me.

"We used to be such good friends, and now I don't remember any of it." I said softly. I really wish I did. I wanted to have that connection with him again. With all the Voaloids.

"You'll remember. I know you will." Said Len. I was surprised that he heard me. Still, I was glad he did. Because those sentences have me hope. Maybe I will remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was it? Please review!**

**-Princessa Mia **


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed, bored, back at my house. We had decided that every weekend I would stay at the Voaloid house, and during the week I would be at home. After two days of being called Rin, it was weird having Mom and Dad call me Tani.

"Tani? Are you ok?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, just thinking." I reply.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

I smile.

"I just have a lot to think about."

"Are you excited to go back?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, I made friends with Miku and Len. And it turns out that I have my own music room there. I taught myself how to play the piano, and I can't wait to play it again." I explained.

"Do remember anything about your past?" She asks.

"No." I was quiet for a moment. "I wish I did. And sometimes it feels like it's right THERE, but I don't remember anything."

"What happens when you do remember? And if you have your color?"

I paused again. What would happen?

"I'm not sure Mom. I suppose they would expect me to become a true Vocaloid, have concerts, live in the Vocaloid house, and such. But the thing is, I don't know if that's what I want to do, now that I think about it." I tell her.

Concerts. Those would be scary. I can barely stand at the front of the class to give a report. A concert would be a nightmare. I'd have stage fright and wouldn't be able to sing. Plus, there are so many Vocaloids already. Do they really need one more? And was that really what I wanted to do with my life? What if I wanted to be a scientist or something?

"Well, no matter what you choose, I'll support you. And don't worry about all that now. Just concentrate on finding your memories ok?" Mom says.

"Ok." I give her a hug. "Thanks Mom."

XXXX

Finally the weekend came around once more. I was so excited. I was practically bouncing in my seat the entire way there. I really wanted to touch that piano again. Maybe I'd try the guitar this weekend too. As soon as I came to the Vocaloid house, I said hi to everyone, then politely asked if I could spend some time alone in my music room.

"Sure. You don't have to ask permission Rin. This is your house too, even if you might not call it home. Go right ahead and do what you want." Said Len.

I thanked him, then practically ran to my music room.

I first warmed up on the piano, playing to my hearts content for about an hour. I glanced at the guitar. Should I try it? I picked it up. It felt light in my hands. Somehow, my fingers just knew what to do. In 20 minutes, I was playing chords. In an hour I was playing songs. After that, I started to just play. My fingers hurt from the strings, but I wouldn't let myself stop. It felt so wonderful being able to create something beautiful. Soon, something caught my eye. A paper. I stopped playing and walked over too it. I picked it up. It was a sheet of music, written in a child's handwriting. My handwriting. The problem was, I couldn't read it. What did all those dots and lines mean? I went to go ask Len.

"Len, can you help me with this?" I asked, after I found him in the living room.

"Sure." He walked over to me and took the music.

"Woah! Rin let me see your hands." He quickly grabbed my hands and inspected them. I looked to see why he was so concerned. Oh. My fingers were bleeding. Bad. I hadn't even noticed.

"C'mon. Lets clean you up." He led me to the nearest bathroom and had me wash my hands. Then he dried them with a paper towel, and put pressure on them to stop the bleeding. He then put a little bit of rubbing alcohol on them.

"Owwww." I moaned. That stuff HURT.

"If you hadn't pushed yourself, this wouldn't have happened." He said, rather roughly.

I looked at him. He looked mad, then I realized that he wasn't. He was worried, and very concerned. Worried about me. Upset that I accidentally hurt myself. He carefully applied some ointment on my fingers. It felt so good. I relaxed, it felt like having a hand massage. He then bandaged my fingers while I sat on the toilet seat.

"Don't scare me like that ok?" He asks. "That was a lot of blood."

I didn't even notice the blood until Len pointed it out. I felt guilty for making him worry.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Be careful next time ok? You shouldn't play for so long on the guitar. I think you should take a break today from playing music."

What?! I can't stop! I love playing! But... My fingers did hurt. It would be really hard to play. But I needed to hear that music. Could Len play it for me? No, I need to play it. It was in my handwriting. Maybe he should just teach me how to read music, and tomorrow I'll play it.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me to read music today?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you want to start now?" He asked.

"Ok." I said, nonchalantly, but really I was jumping up and down, screaming inside. Yay! Len's going to teach me! Tomorrow I can play my song!

"Well, c'mon, let's go." Len took my hand and led me to his music room. Inside, it was completely yellow. It was so calming and peaceful. Like sunlight. We sat down together on the bench by the piano. Then, Len brought out some simple music to start with.

"The first thing you need to know is that when you read music, you're counting beats." He said. He then explained about rhythm and beat, then had me count simple rhythms.

After that, he showed how those beats corresponded with different types of notes. He had me read and clap out the rhythms. After that, we worked on actual notes. He showed me which notes on the music staff went with which keys. He also showed me how the notes were referred to using letters.

It was a lot to take in, but at the same time, it was easy to get the hang of. Music was just like math for me. They were patterns and concepts, and that was easy for me to pick up. I was reading music in about two hours.

After that, Len gave me harder music, and I would tell him how it went. I sang it, while Len played it. It was perfect. Like two parts of a whole. Not like lovey-dovey soul mates. It's a bond between twins. We were born together. It's almost like an automatic best friend you have your entire life. Birth to death, they're always there. Always. I had broken that bond when I ran, without realizing it. But now I'm back. And playing this music together, it brought that bond back. We were in total synchronization. Almost as if we knew what the other would do before they did it. We were united.

I may not remember my past, but I know Len's my twin. And I'm his sister. Now and forevermore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Memories are coming very soon! Don't worry! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, my fingers didn't hurt so much. I hurriedly went to the extra clothes room where the clothes Miku bought me were stored and got dressed. After I'd dressed, I went strait to my music room. I sat down at the piano and brought out the music. I started out slow, playing the piece so I did it right. Then I went a little bit faster. It sounded familiar. Really familiar. I kept playing. It felt as though I couldn't stop. Soon, my fingers took over, as if they had been made to do this for their entire existence. I just flowed with it. Then, all of a sudden, something CLICKED, and a wave of memories washed over me.

FLASHBACK

I was swinging on the swings with Len.

"Higher Len! Higher!" I squealed.

"Ok! Here you go!" He called up to me. He pushed me harder.

I went higher and higher until it seemed as though I touched the sky. I laughed in delight.

Len started to swing next to me.

"We'll always love the swings. Right Rin?" He called.

"Always." I said.

XXXXXXX

"This week your color is blue." Said a producer. He opened up my music room to reveal a bright sky blue room. I wanted to cry. All I wanted to do was play music. I didn't want these colors getting in the way. Especially since blue was MIKU'S color. I had no interest in it. I especially was tired of wearing only a specific color every day. I wanted to wear what I wanted to wear.

XXXXXXX

"Ow!" I cried. I had tripped and skinned my knee on the sidewalk.

"Rin! Are you ok?" Len asks.

"Sort of." I began to cry.

"Lets go inside and clean you up." He said. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. He then cleaned me up and put a band-aide on my knee.

"Don't scare me like that, ok Rin? I was really worried." He said. I hung my head guiltily.

"Ok. I'm sorry." I told him.

XXXXXXXX

I was done. It was nighttime, and it was dark and rainy. Still though, I quietly slipped through the front door and ran. I didn't want to deal with colors anymore. NO MORE COLORS! No more producers! No more Vocaliods! Why did I want to be one in the first place? That was where Len belonged. Not me. I wasn't a Vocaloid anymore. I never will be one. It never happened. Never happened. I hear footsteps behind me. Men in suits were chasing me. They looked scary. I ran faster.

"Rin!" Len called.

"Rin!" Miku called.

Miku, Len, they would be fine without me. They would live happily just as if I was never there. I was never there. I never lived there. I didn't know them.

"Rin!" A voice called. Then another voice called. The voices kept calling. Who were they? And who was Rin? That wasn't my name. I ran faster.

"Ooph!" I tripped.

"Young lady are you ok?" A police officer asked. I started bawling.

"Where's your family?" He asked, concerned.

"I... I don't know... I don't have one... I don't know where I am... Bad people were chasing me... Don't let them get me!" I said between sobs. The police officer looked around. There was no one in sight.

"C'mon miss. You better come with me. Don't worry. You'll have a family. What's your name?"

"I don't... have one..." I sobbed harder.

The officer knelt down and looked at me at eye level.

"Do you want one?" He asked seriously. His tone was gentle, and it calmed me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Your name is Tani. Do you know why?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there was once a girl just like you, named Tani. And she was strong. Probably the strongest person I've ever met. She didn't have a family either, but she didn't let that stop her. She became successful, hardworking, and very loving. She had a hard time, but she was strong. And I can tell that you are strong too. Maybe you'll be even stronger." He said.

He picked me up and put me in the car, then took me to the foster center. Tani. That was my name. And I was strong. I knew I was. I smiled and closed my eyes, sleep taking me. Tani...

END FLASHBACK

I nearly fell on the floor. I remembered. EVERYTHING. I was Kagamine Rin. I already knew that, but now I felt like Rin. I remember the Vocaloid house, Miku, Len, everything. I ran out the door to my room. I opened the door.

And there was my room, just like I had left it. There were drawings on the wall, all of different colors. The walls were white, and so was the furniture; which was understandable, you didn't have your room painted and furniture changed until you knew your color.

The blinds in my room were shut, and the room was dark. I opened the windows to let in sunlight and fresh air, two things that the room hadn't had in years. It was MY room. My sanctuary. The only place I had felt secure when I was younger.

Now though, I was older, and something was missing. I looked around the room. It needed sunlight. All the time. It needed yellow.

Once the thought of yellow came, I couldn't shake it. It seemed just so RIGHT. And then I realized it. I had found my color. Yellow. The color of sunlight and all things happy. It stood out, just like the sun. Yellow was for beaches and warm summer days. Not to mention lemonade. Yellow was calming for me, and represented all things good. Yellow. It was my color.

I smiled, and began to cry. I remembered. I had my color. I was right where I belonged. I felt so COMPLETE.

"Len!" I called. "Miku!"

"What?" Len came running into the room and found me on the floor, crying and smiling. He stopped short.

"I remember. I remember everything." I said. Len's face lit up and he knelt down and hugged me. I felt something wet on my shoulder. Len was crying too.

"You remember. I knew you would. You remember." He said softly.

He held me for the longest time. I didn't want to let him go. Never again would we be separated.

"What's going on?" Miku asked, coming into the room. I looked up and smiled at her.

"I remember." I said. Miku smiled her face lit up. She joined the group hug.

"I knew you would! I'm so happy you're back Rin." She said.

We stayed that way for awhile. When we finally broke apart I spoke.

"There's something else you guys should know."

"What?" Asked Len.

"I found my color."

"What?! That's amazing! What's the color? What's the color?!" Miku squealed.

"Yellow. Like Len."

Miku gasped. Len stared.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"No." Miku said carefully. "There's just never been two people with the exact same color before." She explained.

We all let that sink in a minute. Then Len spoke up with a smile.

"That's actually a good thing though. You know, since we're twins, we can pull off the whole "lookalike" angle. The producers will love it!" He told me.

I relaxed. I'm glad that it'll all work out. I was worried that the producers would try and make me choose a different color. Finally, everything seems to be falling into place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY! Rin has her memories! Please tell me what you thought and review!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	13. Chapter 13

The next weekend, Len and Miku began to explain what I had to do as a Vocaloid. The problem was, I didn't know if I was ready for the stage, more importantly if that's what I wanted to do. Couldn't I work behind the scenes or something? When I asked them, they just smiled and shook their heads.

"Once you get on that stage, you won't want to get off." Len said. I wasn't so sure, I still had an incredible amount of stage fright.

They explained to me how I'd be expected to write songs, record them, and do concerts. I'd also have to collaborate songs with Len, which wasn't a big deal.

"Can I just NOT do this? Can't I be a painter or something?" I asked. Ok, so I would NEVER want to be a painter. No offense to artists, but I'm horrible at painting, drawing, sculpting and the like. The point though, was that I didn't want to be forced into being a Vocaloid. I wanted to make the choice myself. Wasn't that part of the reason why I left? Because I didn't want to be forced? Len seemed to realize this and spoke.

"How about we make a deal. You have one concert. You write a song or two, and give it your best effort. Find a costume from the extra clothes room, or make one. Then perform. If you still don't want to be a Vocaloid singer, then you don't have to be, but if you change your mind, you can choose to be a Vocaloid singer. Does that sound ok?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. I just had to do one concert. Like a trial to see for myself. I liked it.

"Ok." I said. "It's a deal. But I don't want help. I want to do it all myself." I stated.

"Ok. That's fine." Said Len.

"When's the concert?" I asked.

Len thought for a second.

"How about the end of next month?"

"Perfect." I say. That was plenty of time. Now all I had to do was start working.

XXXXXXXXX

The first weekend I went right to business. I found paper, pencils, and started to write my song. The problem was, I had no clue where to start. How do I even write a song? What did I start with. I was completely clueless. I thought for a moment.

Maybe I should start with the music first. I started to play around on the piano. There were a lot of things that sounded good, but it didn't sound RIGHT, if you know what I mean. I picked up the guitar and began to play.

The same thing happened. Nothing was clicking. It sounded amazing, I'm not going to lie, but it didn't sound like a song I wanted to write. I decided to take a break. I put down the guitar, and went to the clothes room. Maybe I'd be able to find a costume.

When I walked in, I decided to just start at one end of the room and work my way to the other. It was crazy how much stuff was there. There were silks, satins, denim, cashmere, and every fabric and every color you could think of. Reds, blues, purples, greens, and pinks. But what stood out to me were the yellows. I found Miku's old costumes when she performed the song "Yellow" but I wasn't very interested in any of them. I kept looking.

I decided to give up on the already made costumes. I went to my section of clothing to see if there was anything I could wear or use.

There were lots of dresses. LOTS. Of course, they were either way to revealing, too girly, too tight, too frilly, or too something. None of them would make good costumes. I decided to go back to trying to write a song.

I was on my way out of the room when I noticed an old costume of Len's that I hadn't noticed earlier. It wasn't very old, maybe only a year. And I wasn't sure if it was an actual costume. It was just his signature outfit. Black shorts, sailor suit t-shirt, with a yellow tie, and yellow accents. For some reason, was calling to me. I took it off the rack and held it up to me. It looked like it would fit, but it was much too boyish. If I used it, I'd have to alter it. I went to go ask Len if I could use it.

I found him in the kitchen eating bananas. Figures. I walk up to him and show him the outfit.

"Len, can I use this for my costume?" I asked. "I found it in the extra clothes room."

"You do know that's my signature outfit right?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah, I was going to alter it. Is that ok?" I ask.

Len thought for a minute.

"Alright." He sighed. Just don't do anything too drastic ok? That's a special outfit, even if it's too small for me."

I hug him.

"Thanks Len! I promise to be careful with it." I tell him. I head back to the clothes room. Earlier I had seen a sewing machine in the back, along with scissors and other materials.

The first thing I did was cut the shorts. I carefully trimmed them to the right length. Then I hemmed them. The sewing machine made me nervous, but I actually did a decent job. I tried them on. Thank goodness they fit. I was worried I would have to change the waistline. But I didn't. They were a perfect fit.

Next I worked on the shirt. Should I lengthen them? Long sleeves look good with a moment of thought, I decided to get rid of the sleeves entirely, and let the collar of the sailor suit be the sleeves.

It looked good. I used the extra fabric from the white shirt for a hair bow, and then made arm cuffs with the spare material from the shorts. I was ready. Now all I needed was a song.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the slow update. Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**-Princessa Mia**


End file.
